KotOR III: The Orior of the Provectus Sith
by Sevac
Summary: Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic III: The Orior of the Provectus Sith continues the Knights of the Old Republic Saga
1. Prologue

Star Wars

_Knights of the Old Republic III:_

The Orior of the Provectus Sith 

This is my Fan Fiction for Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic III. I have changed some things from previous games so don't complain about that. I am also assuming that Revan and Exile (as he will be called throughout the novel) were male. The alignments would probably fit better with Light Side, although it won't matter. Also all the characters will be included, for example Handmadian and Disciple. As well as Hanharr and Mira. How they are alive and with you will be explained. The Orior of the Provectus Sith means The Rise of the Old Sith. Their journey begins on Malachor V…


	2. Chapter One Rebirth

**Chapter 1:. - Rebirth  
**

Exile emerged from the structure. The structure was so elegant with its large arch's and bridges. Exile and sighed and made his way across the bridge towards the Ebon Hawk. He passed through some of the amazing, and natural, stone structures that covered the planets surface. Then he made his way to the upper part of the planet. Up ahead there was another one of those Storm Beasts. They were large, scaly, green looking, creatures that wondered all through the planets surface. As he approached the one Strom Beast, two more emerged in front of him and three behind him. The Storm Beasts spotted him and began charging towards him letting out obscene war cries. The Exile raised his hand in the air and released Force Strom. Lightning shot from his hand and made contact with all six Strom Beasts. The Storm Beasts were engulfed in blue lightning that covered their entire body, as the screamed in pain. Exile released the lightning and all six of the beasts dropped dead. He made his way around the corner and the Ebon Hawk came into view. Just as he approached the Ebon Hawk, Visas and Handmaidan rushed to him.

"What happened down there, Exile" spoke Visas and Handmaidan softly, "we feared for your life."

Exile sighed. "I was left no choice, I killed Sion and Traya, there was no other option." Stated the Exile.

"Nor did we think there would be," grunted Mandalore "they were manipulative little bastards."

The Exile inhaled and was about to break the news about Revan. "I did, however, manage to get a piece of information out of Traya," everyone stared anxiously and perplexed, "she knew the relative location of Revan. She also told me that T3-M4 and HK-47 know more than they have told us, although they don't know how to access it." No one spoke for quite some time. "We must find Revan. But before we chase him I want to find and gather his old crew they may know… more than we know."

Atton spoke up, "Sir, I have the Ebon Hawk operational, she will need some repairs but it should be enough to get us to Telos where we can meet up with Bastila and Carth Onasi. We can leave right away if you like." The Exile didn't speak but instead nodded and motioned everyone to the Ebon Hawk. They boarded the Ebon Hawk and prepped for take-off. He started upon the Ebon Hawk and the thing looked like it was barely holding together when it wasn't flying. He sighed… and tried not to think about.

"Active the Mass Shadow Generators, Bao," ordered Exile, just before they entered the Ebon Hawk. "Yes, General" Bao-Dur responded as he gave the commanded to his Remote to active the Generators. The crew then boarded the Ebon Hawk and prepared for take off. The Exile looked at the familiar dark interior of the vessel. He made his way to cockpit and sat down next to Atton as they set their course. As the Ebon Hawk left the atmosphere of Malachor V, Exile took one last look at the beautiful natural white rocks that flowed like vines through on the planets surface. Within a matter of seconds, after that though, the entire planet was engulfed in an orangey-red flames that bared striking to a star that had gone supernova. Exile turned away unable to watch any longer.

"Exile," asked G0-T0, coming into the cockpit, "I believe getting their crew will be harder than you… presumed. Especially Admiral Onasi, he seems to have trust issues and doesn't like breaking orders. I have managed to track down all of the characters that once followed Revan," stated G0-T0.

"List them," ordered The Exile.

"As you wish; Telos holds Carth Onasi and Bastila. Mission has returned to the remains to Taris, and Zaalbar, Jolee, and Juhani have all retreated to Kashyyyk," answered G0-T0.

The Exile nodded. "Set us on course for Telos, Atton. We will repair the ship there as well as find Carth and Bastila," commanded Exile. "Yes, sir. Setting course now… done. Entering hyperspace… done. Now we just sit back and wait…" answered Atton.

* * *

"Rise, again, Darth Sion," her voice echoed through his ears. He felt more powerful than he ever had before. He slowly faded back to reality and remembered what had happened. The Exile had tricked him with words. 

"How could you have been so feeble minded, Sion" implied Traya.

"You failed yourself so unless you want to suffer I suggest you shut the hell up." Sion was furious. That stupid old witch, he wanted to kill her more than anything else in the world.

"You belong to me once again, Sion" Traya talked convincingly "and you will help me destroy our little friend, Exile." Sion thought for a moment. With the help Traya, perhaps, they could destroy that manipulating son of a bitch.  
"There is already the rise of some new Sith Lords. We must meet up with them create and army and destroy the Exile. Then we set out to find Revan. We leave now." Once again her voice echoed through Sion's mind. For some reason he trusted her when he doubted he should.

* * *

She was satisfied. The news was public, soon the galaxy would know about her academy on Telos. She would train her students till there were other Masters, and other academies. Atris had to admit that this was the first she had been happy since just before Revan left the Jedi Order. She could only hope that all would go well…

* * *

They would come. Soon. He must prepare for their arrival. 


End file.
